1. Field of Invention
Relates to a self positioning device for supporting one end portion of a snowmobile in a elevated position.
2. Description of the Previous Art
Snowmobiles are propelled by an endless surface engaging driving belt known in the art as a track. To have a propelling engagement with the surface the track is equipped at its bottom with cleats as in a molded track. Hence the snowmobile is driven by surface engagement of the cleated track surface with the underlying snow covered ground surface.
Unless elevated, the snowmobile or vehicle, as it may be referred to, rests directly upon the underlying surface which is generally ice or snow as the snowmobile is a winter weather vehicle.
When not in use it is generally the case for the snowmobile to be parked out of doors whereby snow underlies and clings to its track. It is not unlikely for ice to form at the underside of the vehicle and cling to the track.
Thus more often than not, the rear end of the vehicle must be raised and then dropped to jar and break away any underlying ice which may have formed and free the track so that it may be driven.